The invention relates generally to herbicides, methods of improving existing herbicides and controlling the growth of plant life and more particularly to methods and products involving succinate-based chemicals and other additives which can enhance the activity (effectiveness) of herbicidal compounds. As used herein, herbicidal refers to materials which destroy or inhibit plant growth, such as by desiccation or defoliation, for example, to act as a harvest aid or to control weed growth.
Glyphosate and paraquat are the number 1 and 2 non-selective herbicides used worldwide. Paraquat is extremely toxic and therefore unacceptable for many applications. Glyphosate can be slow acting, commonly requiring 1 to 2 weeks to achieve plant death and is therefore also unsuitable for many herbicide applications.
Other conventionally known herbicides include fatty acids, such as pelargonic acid, a nine carbon fatty acid, and caprylic acid, an eight carbon fatty acid. Scythe, sold by Mycogen/Dow and Liberty, made by AgrEvo are known commercially available herbicides. Pelargonic acid is the active ingredient in Scythe and glufosinate-ammonium is the active ingredient in Liberty. However, the activity of these products is such that the cost of products such as Scythe can be undesirably high and the amount of active ingredients needed in products such as paraquat could lead to undesirable effects.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved herbicides, methods for enhancing the activity of existing herbicides and methods of controlling plant growth in order to overcome inadequacies of the prior art.
Generally speaking, in accordance with the invention, improved herbicide compositions, methods of making the compositions and methods of controlling plant growth are provided. The subject invention relates to combining fatty acid based and other herbicides with succinic acid, succinic acid derivatives and other additives such as those having essentially no herbicidal activity to increase the activity of the herbicide and provide methods of controlling plant growth by applying a combination of a herbicidal fatty acid with succinic acid and/or succinic acid derivative chemicals and/or other additives. In addition to the use of succinic acid, combining other Krebs cycle acids with herbicides can also provide beneficial effects. Concentrations of herbicides and additives applied to plants in accordance with the invention can include compositions involving about 0.1 to 30% herbicide and additive, preferably 0.5 to 15% herbicide and additive and more preferably 1-8% herbicide and additive. The ratio of herbicide, such as fatty acid herbicide to activity enhancing additive can be from about 1:10 to 20:1, preferably 1:1 to 20:1, more preferably 1:1 to 5:1.
Accordingly, it is an object of the invention to provide improved herbicidal compositions.
Another object of the invention is to provide additives which can enhance the activity of herbicidal compositions.
Yet another object of the invention is to improve the safety of herbicides.
A further object of the invention is to provide improved methods of plant control.
The invention accordingly comprises the several steps and the relation of one or more of such steps with respect to each of the others, and the compositions possessing the characteristics, properties and the relation of constituents useful to effect such steps, which will be exemplified in the compositions hereinafter described, all as exemplified in the following detailed disclosure, and the scope of the invention will be indicated in the claims.
The invention is directed to improved herbicidal compositions. Herbicides, such as those including fatty acids as the active ingredient can be formulated at low fatty acid concentration and have relatively low herbicidal activity or at higher fatty acid concentration and have enhanced activity. However, it has been found that certain additives, such as organic acids and their derivatives, which may have substantially no herbicidal activity can enhance the herbicidal activity of herbicidal fatty acids and other herbicides and provide herbicides with either enhanced activity or reduced fatty acid concentrations. Preferred additives include those organic acids which are part of the Krebs cycle and in particular, succinic acid as well as succinic acid derivatives. Thus, substantially safe non-herbicidal additives are combined with G.R.A.S. (generally recognized as safe by the FDA) herbicidal compounds such as fatty acids, and the result is a generally safe herbicide with enhanced activity.
The following examples demonstrate the synergistic relationship between additives (such as succinic acid) and fatty acid herbicides such as caprylic acid, pelargonic acid and others. Other synergistic relationships between organic acids (for example, citric acid, tartaric acid, malic acid and lactic acid) with caprylic acid as the fatty acid were also exhibited. In general, with the exception of tartaric acid, there was a general lack of correspondence between the acidity of the organic acid and the degree of synergy of the organic acid with caprylic acid. It was determined that tartaric acid (e.g. L-tartaric acid) exhibited particularly high performance enhancement of caprylic acid across a wide variety of plant types.
A synergistic relationship between succinic acid and sodium salicylate was also demonstrated where the effect of succinic acid alone on the plants treated was negligible.
Accordingly, it has been determined that combining certain organic acids and compounds having a significant herbicidal effect, such as pelargonic, caprylic, caproic, capric and oleic acid, and also such acids as acetic, butyric, valeric, hexanoic and heptanoic acid and compounds such as sodium salicylate, glyphosate (in Round Up) or glufosinate-ammonium with other organic acids and additives including those having substantially no herbicidal effect could enhance herbicidal activity and reduce costs, environmentally undesirable effects or be otherwise more convenient to use.
Effective additives include succinic acid and succinic acid derivatives such as dimethyl succinic acid, calcium succinate, magnesium succinate, diammonium succinate and ammonium succinate as well as certain other organic acids, such as tartaric acid, citric acid, malic acid, lactic acid, adipic acid and plant oils such as limonene and pine oil, especially Unipine (a pine oil derivative available from Busche, Boake and Allen, Inc.), as well as other additives including ammonium sulfate, ammonium tartrate, ammonium chloride and sodium salicylate.
In order to confirm that additives in accordance with the invention provided an enhanced herbicidal effect, a number of experiments were performed in which only fatty acids or other herbicides were applied to plants, the additives alone were applied and the fatty acids plus the additives were applied. The herbicides were applied in the xe2x80x9cspray to dripxe2x80x9d amount or at a calibrated 20-60 gallons/acre. xe2x80x9cSpray to dripxe2x80x9d is an uncalibrated application of fluid to foliage, where sufficient spray volume is used to sufficiently saturate the foliage surface until excess fluid begins to drip from the foliage. In general, about 5 to 200 gallons/acre, preferably 20-100 gallons/acre can be effective.
Fatty acids above 6-7 carbon atoms tend to be relatively insoluble in water. Caprylic and pelargonic acids are 8 and 9 carbon acids respectively and require a solvent, such as acetone or an emulsifier to help prevent separation between aqueous and lipid phases. Herbicides can be provided in concentrated form and then diluted at the point of use.